The present invention generally relates to devices for identifying the bisector of an angle and more particularly is concerned with a device which may be used to visually identify the bisector of an angle, curve, line, or space between two points; to visually identify any point or points along the bisector; and which may also be used to align the bolt-holes of pipe flanges with the bolt-holes of mating flanges and to level the flanges.